Fire In Our Hearts
by untouchablerave
Summary: This is a Jonas Brothers fic; Nick and Kevin's relationship, the trials of love. Rated M for swearing, scenes of a sexual nature and incest. Written in 2009
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just for reference, __Kevin is 19, Joe is 18 and Nick is 14, nearly 15._

**Chapter One**

All three brothers waited around backstage of the arena. Kevin fiddled with his plectrum nervously as he and his brothers awaited their set. Kevin heard heavy footsteps running behind him, he turned and saw his youngest brother Nick.

"I can't do this Kevin!" He cried, brushing his fingers frantically through his curls.

"Nick, you always say this, you know once you get out there you're okay,"

"I know," Nick squealed, "It's just the build up that get's me! Just talk to me, take my mind off it," Nick instructed.

"Erm…" Kevin racked his brains for a nerve calming topic.

"I like your hair," Nick smiled, pointing to Kevin's straightened mop.

"Thanks, I needs cutting though," Kevin chuckled, "I'm starting to look like a poodle,"

"WOO!" Miley shrieked out, running off stage, "Man that was awesome! HIGH FIVE HIGH FIVE!" She cried, running around giving random crew members high fives. She ran towards Nick, swinging her legs up around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Er, Miley," Kevin pulled her off his brother, "Brother talk going on here," he indicated towards the pair of them.

"Hmpf," Miley folded her arms and frowned childishly, she then flounced off to get some attention from Joe.

"Jesus," Kevin sighed and Nick laughed.

Kevin bent down slightly to Nick's level and looked him dead in the eye.

"Nicholas Jonas, you know you are fantastic at what you do," He smiled and poked his little brother's nose, lightly and playfully, "Now get out there and shake what Momma gave you,"

Nick patted his brother playfully on the arm and ran off to get mic-ed up. Kevin pulled the strap of the guitar over his shoulder and strummed a few chords to make sure it was in tune.

"Joe!" he called, "C'mon man, let's go,"

Joe ran up to him, he was obviously in crazy mode; he'd been making 'Your Mom' jokes back and fourth with Garbo all day.

"Hey Kevin! YOUR MOM!"

Kevin shook his head, "Hey Joe, my mom is your mom!" There was a moments silence as Joe caught up. He shook his head and ran off again.

"Hey John Taylor! YOUR MOM!"

Nick approached him again, fully mic-ed up and ready. He put an arm around his little brother comfortingly. Nick nuzzled into his elder brother's chest.

"Kev, I'm scared," Nick muttered.

"Don't worry, Baby J, I'm here," he smiled, "Alright guys let's go," he called at the crew and they all made their way to the stage.

After the show, the gang was congregated in the Jonas Brother's tour bus having an end of tour party. The Diet Coke was flowing and so were the nachos with dip. Kevin made his way through the crowd and saw out of the corner of his eye Miley sitting with Nick.

He chuckled to himself; Miley really didn't give up easily.

She was kissing his ear and whispering dirty things to him. Nick tried to distract himself but he didn't want to be rude. He mouthed 'Help me!' to Kevin while Miley was working at his neck.

"Uh, Nick c'mon man insulin check," Kevin grabbed Nick's hand and took him away despite Miley's best effort to cling onto Nick.

Kevin pulled Nick into the bathroom and locked it so Miley or anyone couldn't follow them.

"Thanks so much dude," Nick breathed a sigh of relief, "She is crazy,"

"Tell me about it," Kevin checked himself out in the mirror, using his fingers as a brush, "She is totally locked onto you or something,"

"Can we just hang out in here for a bit?" Nick asked, "In a bus there really isn't anywhere to hide,"

"Except for your bunk," the pair looked at each other with smirks on their faces, "You wouldn't want her to follow you in there!"

"Toilet sounds good to me," Nick laughed.

"How did you find tonight?" Kevin asked, popping a spot.

"I loved it, you know I did,"

"Was just double checking," Kevin smiled, straightening out his shirt.

There was a silence as Nick rummaged through his wash bag.

"Looking for your meter?" Kevin asked as he pulled it out of his own was bag, "I knew you'd forget it," he giggled.

Nick smiled appreciatively, "Thanks," and he pricked his finger like always.

"Levels good?" Kevin asked, blowing his nose on toilet tissue.

"Yep, they're great," Nick smiled, holding out his pricked figure to his brother.

Kevin bought it closer to his lips and kissed his little brothers finger three times, "and one of luck," Kevin grinned, "like always,"

Suddenly Nick jolted and he held his stomach.

"You gonna puke?" Kevin asked, placing his hand on the small of his brother's back.

"No," Nick shook his head, "But I had a stomach ache today, I thought it was nerves, perhaps it's just aftershock," he looked up at his brother.

"From such an awesome show?" Kevin smiled, and planted a kiss to Nick's forehead, "Let me know if it gets worse okay," and Nick nodded.

"Let's go," he nodded towards the door and the pair of them let themselves out.

Joe was sitting on the bunk directly outside the toilet door, looking concerned, "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yep, all cool, just did insulin check and had to save Nick from the Miley-Saurus," and both brother's laughed.

"I will probably regret asking this, but where is she?" Nick asked, looking up and down the bus.

"She had to go home," Denise raised her eyebrows knowingly, "but she did leave her phone number for you Nick… which I threw in the trash,"

All four of them laughed.

"Good call, Mom," Kevin giggled.

"Geddit! Call!" Joe rolled around laughing hysterically while the others helped their mother clean up. As soon as Nick was out of earshot, Kevin turned to their mother with concern.

"Mom, Nick complained of a stomach ache to me today,"

"Okay," Denise replied, plainly.

"I was just worried because, well, y'know, it's Nick. We've always got to worry a little bit with him. If it was Joe I'd be telling you it's because he ate too much candy, but this is Nick and he's my baby brother who has diabetes and I'm –,"

"Take a breath baby," Denise soothed her son, "I'm sure Nicky will be just fine, we'll keep and eye on him tonight and if things get worse, we know what to do," Denise nodded, reassuring Kevin and herself of her younger son's welfare, "We have God and we have faith," she kissed his promise ring. Kevin sighed and kissed his mom, dad and youngest brother Frankie goodnight before retiring to his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kevin had wanted some alone time for ages, he loved his family but he needed to get away, his release was the shower. He locked the door behind him and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned on the shower and as he waited for it to warm up he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't out of vanity… well; maybe it was a little bit. His hair had grown long and needed to be cut, he just straightened it until he did. His muscular arms looked good in the light of the bathroom, and his stomach had become more toned than he realised. The hair under his arms and on his chest told him he was a man now; he was the man of the family when his father was away.

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade through his hair, along his shoulders and down his olive-skinned body. The cold tiles set contrast with Kevin's hot skin and he knew if he wanted to relax, he had to do it now.

He let his fingers graze over his man-hood, twitching lightly, trying to tease himself but in the end failing as he knew he didn't have much time. He pumped away, hot, heavy and heated, his breath hitching in his throat. Flashes of today's show flickered through his mind, Nick, standing there in his tank top, muscular arms much like his own, pumping away, strumming at his guitar, Kevin felt his stomach bubble. He pulled his hand away as a punishment, running his hands through his hair, his damn now curly hair sticking to his forehead in a mix of sweat and water. He started again; telling himself he was being stupid, _get out of my head, Nick!_He told himself. No use, more images fought their way to the front of Kevin's consciousness, protesting their repression, wishing it was Nick who was touching him, pleasing him. He shuddered as his orgasm hit him and he milked himself, every last drop. He quickly washed his hair and left feeling dirty and still slightly aroused.

This wasn't the first time he'd thought of Nick in this way, but he'd always pushed it to the back of his mind. It was wrong, really wrong.

Kevin dumped his clothes into the wash basket and replaced the towel around his middle with some slacks that he slept in.

"Night Kevin," he heard Nick's voice ring through the bunks. He turned to his younger brother's surprisingly sheepish face and gave him a hug goodnight. Their topless bodies mixed together, milky white and Kevin felt he had lingered there for longer than he should. He hopped into bed and pulled the curtain around him, shouting goodnights to the rest of his family.

The next morning Kevin awoke early and got showered and dressed before his brother's. He was in the kitchen making breakfast when Nick walked in, clad in only his boxers. Kevin gulped and shook the thoughts from his mind.

"You're up early?" Nick yawned

"So are you," Kevin smiled, "Go back to bed, sleepyhead," he flicked his brother's nose playfully while he yawned, "Don't forget to take your retainer out,"

Nick removed his retainer, stringing with spit and washed it under the tap, "Too awake to sleep now,"

Kevin munched on some toast while Nick poured himself a glass of water from the filter.

Suddenly Nick winced in pain, he put down the filter and seemed to shake the dizziness from his head, but the overpowering agony was still too much for him. Nick dropped the glass of water which shattered to the ground and passed out next to it.

Kevin turned immediately to panic mode and got down on his knees next to his brother.

"Nick! Nick!" he violently shook him but nothing could wake him, "oh man, oh man," Kevin repeated, "C'mon Nick!" he slapped his face a few times to try and get a rise out of him, but nothing, "MOM!" Kevin bellowed and Denise came rushing to Kevin with Frankie balanced on her hip.

"Oh my god, Kevin, what happened?" She asked, passing Frankie to her husband who was too shocked to speak.

"I don't know he just passed out," Kevin cried.

Muffled groans could be heard coming from Nick has he regained his consciousness.

"Nick?" Kevin asked, shaking his brother's shoulders.

"AGHHHH!" Nick cried out in absolute agony, clutching his stomach and doubling over in pain, finding some but little comfort in the foetal position.

"Call 911!" Denise shouted to Kevin Snr who immediately picked up his phone to call the emergency services.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Kevin asked his mother, his voice cracking. Denise looked back at him with fear rising in her eyes, she looked away unable to speak.

"I'm on hold," Kevin Snr cried, "Get him to the car, now!"

"I'll go wake up Joe," Denise cried and Kevin lifted Nick from the floor. Kevin Snr got a blanket and Kevin wrapped his little brother up in it like a baby and carried him out, with Nick's arms around his neck, into the car.

As soon as everyone had rushed themselves into the car, they sped off for the nearest emergency room.

Inside the car was complete mayhem. Nick was screaming his head off while sitting on Kevin's lap and Kevin was doing his best to try and calm him down. He was rocking his younger brother on his lap, rubbing his stomach but nothing seemed to work. Joe suggested lying Nick down across him, Kevin and Frankie with his head in Kevin's lap, but this proved uncomfortable for the three brothers as they were underneath Nick's writhing body.

Suddenly, Nick's body went limp and Kevin returned to shaking his brother's shoulders.

"Okay, Mom, Nick's passed out again," he tried to keep the calm in his voice but couldn't stop the pain from cracking through.

All the family laid their hands on Nick and prayed.

Kevin's eyes were filling with tears and spilling over onto Nick's beautiful porcelain face. He brushed the curls out of his brother's eyes and brushed his thumbs across his rosy cheeks. He tried to hold back the uncontrollable sobs but couldn't seem to. He felt Frankie's little chubby arms crawl around his waist in comfort. He put an arm around his littlest brother and kissed the top of his head.

They got to the hospital and Nick was rushed on an emergency bed to the diagnosis theatre.

"We'll call you when he's ready to been seen by family," The Nurse said, wheeling Nick away on a bed surrounded by porters.

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, "You can't just wheel him off like that,"

"I'm sorry, sir," she called behind her and left.

"No!" Kevin cried and bolted after his brother, "NICK!" he screamed but Joe was too fast, he pulled him to a hold and held back his writing brother.

"Let him go, Kev," Joe whispered, letting go of Kevin. He sunk to the floor, running his hands though his hair, left alone in the stained white hospital, awaiting the fate of his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All of the family were pacing around the waiting room, yawning tiredly.

"I'm going to take Frankie home to bed," Kevin Snr announced, pointing down to the little bundle that was sleeping on his lap, "He's exhausted,"

"Okay," Denise smiled, kissing her husband.

Kevin Snr approached his eldest son, "Kevin you're in charge now, okay?" Kevin nodded, because if he talked he thought he might puke from fear. Kevin Snr left with Frankie lazily slumped on his father's shoulder.

Everyone looked up as a Nurse entered the room.

"The Jonas Family?" She asked looking over at the cluster of Jonas's in the corner.

"Yes?" Kevin quickly got up.

"Nicholas is going to be fine, we found he had a ruptured cyst in his stomach which we have now removed, he's just sleeping at the moment which we will only permit one family member until he wakes up then you can all go in,"

"Kevin, you go," Denise said quickly, "I think Nick will appreciate that," she smiled.

"Are you Nicholas' parent and guardian?" The Nurse asked Denise and she nodded, "I'll be right back, I'll just take this gentleman to see his brother,"

And she led Kevin through a few corridors to a small room marked "Recovery".

"He's just through that door there, when he wakes up, if you could press the red button and we'll come and take him to out patients," The Nurse instructed him and Kevin nodded.

Kevin slowly opened the door and saw a sleeping Nick, lying face up, very plain and out of character, not the way he sleeps at home all curled up in a ball, _not that he watched him sleep or anything_

He walked over to the seat next to the bed and sat down on it, hearing it creek beneath him. Kevin shakily laced his fingers through his brother's and tried to say something, but somehow couldn't find the right words to.

"Nick," he muttered, "Nicky," he brushed his fingertips through his brother's hair, "Nick I'm so scared… I'm so scared that I'm going to loose you and never have the chance to say what I've wanted to say to you. I've been thinking about you, in ways that I shouldn't and it makes me feel so stupid because you're my brother. Not a lot, but it's still thoughts, still in my head!" Kevin was breathing heavily and realised he had got carried away, "I can't put it into words, I just want you to wake up," Kevin sobbed, gripping hold of his brother's hand and kissing it.

Suddenly, Kevin felt a tight grip around his own hands. His head shot up as Nick's head lolled towards him. A small smile curved the corner of his lips upwards.

"Nick?" Kevin's voice cracked.

"Hey," Nick replied in a small meek voice. Nick looked over to his brother and smiled, "how're you doin'?"

"I've been better," Kevin replied honestly, "I've been very afraid, how are you feeling?"

"I'm all gooooooood," Nick smiled, "Last thing I remember was blacking out in the car, wanna fill me in,"

Tears rose in Kevin's eyes as he retold the story, "You blacked out and we got you in the car where you blacked out again, then we got you to the hospital and they wheeled you off and we waited for ages to find out if you were okay. Mom and Joe are in the waiting room,"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You had a ruptured cyst, they've removed it now and you're going to be fine, I was so scared I was going to loose you," Kevin cried into his little brother's chest.

"Hey, hey," Nick smiled, kissing his brother's wispy curls, "I'm okay," he chuckled. Kevin looked up and smiled, kissing his brother's hands.

"Err, Kev," Nick muttered, suddenly becoming a ventriloquist, he nodded towards the glass window by the door.

Kevin looked over and saw Denise and Joe waving frantically through the window.

The brothers looked at each other again and laughed. Kevin went for the door but before he opened it, he turned to Nick.

"Can we talk later?" and Nick nodded, slightly curious.

Kevin opened the door and let his family swarm in.

Soon a Nurse entered the room with some forms for Denise to fill in.

"We're just going to do a quick check over on Nicholas to make sure he's all okay and then he can go home," the Nurse announced, "I've got a Doctor waiting, Mrs. Jonas if you'd like to follow me and please Sir's if you may leave the room for a few minutes," the boys nodded and left their younger brother in a room with the Doctor.

"Are you okay man?" Joe asked, leaning against the wall with a can of soda in his hand.

Kevin exhaled, "Sometimes I just forget to breathe," he smiled.

Joe laughed and patted his brother on the back, "Seriously, I love you man and something is up with you, I can tell,"

Kevin puffed his lips and realise Joe wasn't going to settle if he didn't let him know what was going on.

"I've been thinking," Kevin started.

"What a tragedy!" Joe cackled.

"Nope, nope, that's it, gone," Kevin held his hands up and walked away, "That's it –,"

"Come on, man!" Joe called after him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Okay," Kevin put his hands on his hips, "Okay, I've been thinking about Nick, a lot, well not even a lot but I've been thinking about him in ways I shouldn't and I feel stupid and dirty and it feels wrong but my stomach goes crazy every time I think about him and my heart aches and I think it's got something to do with him,"

Joe looked serious, "Man I've never felt like that before, like, about my brother, I mean I love the both of you but not that intensely,"

"Could it be?" Kevin gulped, "…love? Like, love, love?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I can help you Kevin," Joe replied honestly, "But if you want to come vent to me and tell me how you're feeling I'll be happy to listen, but I think this is something you and Nick gotta figure out on your own,"

Kevin nodded; he knew what was ahead of him.

"I think you're going to have to talk to Nick," Joe said truthfully.

"I think I'm going to have to," Kevin nodded sincerely.

"I have faith in you that you'll make the right decision, what's right by you and what's right by Nick. And whatever you choose, I'm still your brother," Joe smiled, embracing his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Denise, Joe and Kevin were waiting outside Nick's room, pacing the corridor nervously.

The Doctor left Nick's side room and walked over to the family.

"Nicholas is ready to be taken home now," The Doctor announced and the family wandered in to help Nick out to the car.

"Kevin can you carry me please?" Nick requested, "It's just so much easier,"

Kevin gulped and picked up Nick who once again threw his arms around his older brother's neck.

The family made their way out to the car in the car park.

"I thought this would be a good time to talk," Nick whispered into Kevin's ear, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we talked," Kevin's voice was raspy and throaty.

There was a moments silence between them, making sure that their voices couldn't be heard by their family who were walking quite a way in front.

"I've been thinking about you," Kevin confessed, "In ways that I shouldn't have and I can't stop myself. And with you being rushed to hospital like that and the thought of loosing you made me realise that I had to say something, in case I did loose you and you never knew how I feel about you,"

Nick was nuzzling Kevin's ear, breathing hotly on his earlobe.

Kevin gulped sharply, "Oh god Nick, don't do this now, I'm trying to tell you how I feel and all you can do is tongue fuck my ear,"

"And I'm just trying to tell you how _I_ feel," Nick replied, his voice full of lust.

Kevin was speechless, he tried to utter some words but they just came out as strangled cries. He turned to Nick, who nuzzled his nose gently. Slowly, Nick pressed a kiss to Kevin's unprepared lips, but Kevin sunk into the kiss, moaning against his brother's lips in a gentle buzz.

They both realised their surroundings and pulled apart.

"Let's get you into bed," Kevin whispered gently to his brother and strapped him into the car.

They got back to where the tour bus was stationed and helped Nick out of the car.

"Kevin, please can you help Nicholas into bed?" Kevin Snr asked and Kevin did as he was told.

Nick hobbled in pain from his stitches and Kevin lifted him up by his armpits into his bunk. He pulled the duvet over his younger brother and kissed his forehead, but Nick leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Mmmm, Nick," Kevin moaned against his lips quietly, "Later, Nick," he smiled.

"Will you stay with me?" Nick asked, "Just until I fall asleep,"

Kevin nodded, "Okay," he smiled and got into the bunk alongside Nick, snuggling down next to his brother in a spoon position. His arm draped over his younger brother's body, pulling him closer into his body.

"Nicky J, I pray for the day when I wake up and roll over and you're lying next to me," Kevin muttered under his breath.

"Stay with me tonight and it'll happen," Nick replied, looking over his shoulder at his elder brother. Kevin nodded and snuggled down next to him.

The next morning once again Kevin arose early. He didn't want to wake a sleeping Nick so he slowly climbed out of the bunk and made his way to make some toast.

As he entered the kitchen, he realised his mom was already up making breakfast.

"Hey baby, you sleep well?" She kissed his head.

"Uhr, yeah, okay actually," Kevin mumbled.

"Notice you didn't sleep in your bunk last night, where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was in with Nick, he wanted someone to stay with him. And plus I didn't want him to like move and rip his stitches out,"

"Good call," Denise smiled, "Is there something up with you Kevin? You're not yourself,"

"Actually Joe asked me exactly the same thing,"

"It's funny; I always know when something is up with my boys, especially you Kevin,"

"Why especially me?" Kevin asked, pouring some orange juice from the carton.

"You're my first born, you're my baby and you always will be, I know when something is up with you K," she gently massaged his shoulders.

"I'm just a little tired," Kevin sighed

"Tired, that's a good one," Denise smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, "C'mon, I hate seeing you like this and if you wont tell me I'll get it out of Joe cos I know you told him,"

"How do you know?" Kevin laughed.

"Mother's instinct," she grinned, "plus I saw you two talking and put two and two together," she returned to her cooking, "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Uhr, can I have pancakes please?"

"Pancakes, you got it babe," and she removed the mix from its cupboard along with chocolate sauce, Kevin's favourite.

Kevin munched down on his pancakes and left the kitchen and his mother, avoiding any further questions on how he was feeling at all costs. Kevin didn't know how he was feeling right now. Everything in the past few days had rushed by so fast and Kevin didn't even have a chance to think about his feelings.

It was plainly obvious that Kevin had feelings for Nick way beyond a brother should have. It was wrong in the eyes of society, it was illegal and against his religion for crying out loud! But that's what made it so much more tempting, the fact he couldn't have Nick.

He realised now that Nick's accident must've been a wake up call, a sign from… well… he couldn't say God as God would definitely disapprove! But it was a sign telling him that he had to do something before he lost Nick forever. It was a step in the right direction as Nick obviously didn't seem too freaked out by it. Nick even kissed him, wanted to share a bed with him. That's got to tell him something, surely.

Kevin walked back through the sleeping area and into the living area. He slouched down on the couch where Joe was playing Xbox.

"You okay man?" he asked.

"No," Kevin grumbled, "Why did I have to fall in love with my brother?" he moaned and Joe giggled, patting his brother affectionately on the back. He picked up his spare clothes that had been laid out for him and walked towards the shower. He closed the door and pulled off his clothes ready to step into the warm water, spraying from the faucet. As he waited for it to warm up he laid back on the cool tiles, brushing his hands through his hair. Giving into his demons he began to pump away, hissing and spitting sharp breathes, working himself up.

"_Nick_ –," he breathed.

"Yes Kevin," he replied. Kevin spun around with his hands firmly in the air, like a robber held at gunpoint.

There stood Nick, his younger brother, locking the door behind him, completely naked, stitches and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Nick?_" Kevin gulped, realising that he hand his brother were standing scantily clad in front of each other. No that they hadn't seen each other naked before when they were kids but there was something weird about this situation.

All that could be heard was Nick's heavy breathing and he heavy lock of the door as it turned.

Kevin could utter no sound and he was sure that there was nothing he could say that would make this situation any better for himself, or Nick.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Nick blurted out, again there was another tension filled silence, "Just thank you for being there for me that day, at the hospital," Kevin smiled and awkward smile.

"That's okay," he whispered, "What else would I have done? You're my brother," his breathing found a regular pace again.

"I know, I mean Joe was there for me to and so were Mom, Dad and Frank but you…" he paused, trailing off his sentence, trying to find the right words, "You made me realise something,"

"What was that?" Kevin asked curiously.

"It made me realise how much I value you, as a brother, as my guardian and as my best friend," Nick's voice cracked, "And I feel it's my duty to confess to you tonight, in return for what you've done and also to show you how you make me feel," he walked towards his elder brother, "How I feel for you,"

Kevin almost forgot to breathe again.

"I've been thinking about you a lot Kevin and it makes me feel so bad –,"

That was enough for Kevin to fling himself upon Nick, wrapping his strong arms around his little brother's delicate frame, careful not to harm his wound. He pressed down harshly onto Nick's mouth, sliding his tongue against his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. His hands roamed Nick's body, loving every inch of his skin, kissing where his finger's trailed. A small moan passed through Nick's cherry lips.

"You must know how much I adore you," Kevin whispered against Nick's creamy skin, almost lapping at it. Nick took a sharp intake of breathe as Kevin was a little too careless, pulling at the taught skin.

Kevin looked up worried, his eyes full of apologies.

"Let me heal you," he whispered, blowing cool air across Nick's cut, "Dear God," he started kissing Nick's injury lightly, barely touching it with his lips, "Please help Nicholas get better for me, help his sore wounds, help him recover and make him better for me," again he kissed Nick's cut, "… so I can make love to him without pain," he looked up again, his hazel eyes making Nick melt against his older brother's body.

Slowly, Kevin crept his way up to standing position and kissed Nick adoringly. Then he realised the water was still running and smiled wickedly to himself. He led Nick into the shower and let the warm water flow through their bodies.

"Let me make you feel better?" Kevin smirked, going down on his knees to give Nick's lower half some attention. Kevin kissed all the way up Nick's inner thigh, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin. Nick let his head slide back onto the tiles as he thoughrally enjoyed the sensation Kevin was giving him.

Kevin licked his way around Nick, pursing his lips, dragging them along Nick's skin, leaving affectionate love marks, marking Nick as his own. Taking Nick completely in his mouth, he worked him up and prepared him.

"You want this don't you?" Kevin asked, "I'm not going to just be an experiment?"

"No chance," Nick smiled a little feverishly from his first sexual encounter, "It's you and me forever now baby," he choked out.

Kevin resumed and once again Nick writhed in pleasure. Kevin positioned himself under Nick and thrusted upwards, letting Nick take him an inch at a time. Nick fell forward onto Kevin's shoulder, kissing it in adoration and biting it in lust. His hands gripped harder around Kevin's neck and before he knew it Kevin was pumping away, working up a sweat.

"Jesus, Kev," Nick cried, Kevin slamming down hard on Nick's prostate, "I won't last if you keep this up,"

Kevin moaned in bliss into Nick's ear, enjoying the ecstasy washing over him.

Suddenly Nick cried out, tightening his grip on Kevin's shoulders, crashing his forehead into his lover's and breathed erratically into Kevin's ear as his orgasm kicked in leaving a sticky mess between the two. Nick's muscles contracted and soon Kevin was spilling over the edge slowing down as his body ached with orgasm.

Nick was soon falling asleep on his older brother. Kevin washed the pair of them and dressed his younger brother in some boxers and himself in his usual slacks. He picked up Nick and carried him as before to his bed.

"Stay with me tonight," Nick requested as Kevin pulled the duvet over him, "Please," his voice was full of need.

"Of course, baby," Kevin whispered and kissed his little brother's forehead and climbed in next to Nick. He snuggled down next to him but couldn't resist the urge for a goodnight kiss.

He rolled over and pulled the curtain shut giving them some privacy. Kevin slowly leaned into Nick's lips, caressing them with his own, Nick running his fingers through Kevin's damp curls, pulling him closer to him.

"I love you," Nick moaned against Kevin's lips and Kevin pulled away to reply. But he thought of a better, more accurate way to say it.

"You are my whole existence, and I will love you until my last breath," he whispered emotionally and pressed another gentle kiss to his brother before snuggling down next to him, with his arm draped over.

What Kevin didn't see were the tears of pure elation surge from Nick's eyes.

The next morning Kevin woke later than usual, he once again slipped out of the bunk and made his way to the kitchen where his family were already up.

"Morning," he called to them all as he poured his cereal.

"Hey baby," His mother kissed him on the cheek and tried desperately to flatten his wild curls, "You sleep well?"

"Fine thanks Ma –,"

Denise pulled him away into the laundry compartment by his wrist and closed the curtain hurriedly behind her.

"Mom! What're you -,"

"Shh!" she pressed a finger to his lips, "Paul Kevin Jonas where were you last night, and I want the truth,"

"I was asleep,"

"Uh-huh, but not in your bunk," Denise waged her finger and she looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I was in Nick's bunk again, he doesn't like sleeping by himself, he's still very scared and so asked me to stay till he fell asleep, but I fell asleep too!" Kevin reeled off the information like he'd been practicing it for hours. His mother looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright," She nodded, "Perfectly good excuse, Is Nick feeling okay now?"

"I'm not sure, you better ask him that," Kevin replied, hoping that Nick would say no, just for a few more nights, "I guess it's just a big brother thing," Kevin shrugged.

"You seem a lot happier," Denise detected.

"I feel it, I think I was just so scared about Nick," Kevin pulled the curtain away and walked out of the laundry area.

"I don't think it was that," Denise shook her head, "But whatever it was, or still is, you figured it out on your own right, or you will do. Look," she turned to him, "You're going to be 20 next year, you're a man now and I'm gonna need you around to help keep the boys in check, you're doing a great job and you're turning out to be a fantastic adult, remember take a chill pill sometimes, and you'll always be my baby," She smiled, taking his hands.

"I know mom, I love you," he kissed her forehead lovingly and carried on pouring his cereal.

"KEVIN, KEVIN!" Frankie cried running down the corridor of the bus, "Will you play Monster Trucks with me?" he asked.

Kevin turned to his mother and smiled, "Sure,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kevin sat down on the sofa in the bus after a long day of interviews. He put his feet up and pulled off his sunglass and relaxed into the leather seat. The sweat on his back made his shirt stick to him and the leather didn't help either. He picked up the remote and switched on the news channel, Kevin liked to check up on the latest news.

Nick entered the room and sat down next to Kevin, snuggling into him, placing his head on his shoulders. Kevin put an arm around his younger brother, letting him lean into his frame. It was way too hot to be sitting in such a position, but Kevin was sure that Nick would make it comfortable.

"It has been reported earlier today by Miley Cyrus that she and Nick Jonas are dating each other, the Jonas Brother's and Miley are currently on tour together, is this media hype? Or is this puppy love?"

Nick giggled into Kevin's shirt.

"I'm so glad she's crazy for me," Nick smiled, "Who better to use as a decoy than her!"

"It's kinda mean," Kevin said thoughtfully, "But she was asking for it,"

"Plus it keeps us a secret," Nick kissed Kevin lustfully and groaned against his brother.

"No, Nick," Kevin whispered, looking around making sure they weren't being watched, "You know this is going to be hard," Kevin titled his brother's chin, "I know we have Miley as a decoy and everything but we're still going to have to be smart about what we say to each other,"

"And where we do each other," Nick laughed against Kevin's lips.

Kevin kissed back eagerly, "And where we do things," he agreed, "Later," he promised, "So how're you gonna figure out this Miley thing?"

"I'll be her boyfriend, but I won't kiss her unless I absolutely have to!" Nick cried, "And if I do, I'll be thinking of you,"

"Just don't get too excited and give her the wrong impression," Kevin smirked, running his hands up his brother's sides.

The pair of them laughed and relaxed into each other's bodies, lying down on the leather, wrapped around each other.

Joe could be heard taking off his shoes at the end of the bus and the twosome jumped apart.

Nick got up, "I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

"I think we're going to Starbucks later, I'll wait thanks," Kevin winked.

"Good call," Nick smiled and left as Joe entered, embracing in a man hug as they passed.

Joe sat down next to Kevin, "So what's going on man?" he asked excitedly, "What's the goss?"

"You've got to keep this completely to yourself," Kevin warned him, "Honestly, if this gets out I could be put it jail for a 101 things!"

"Like what?" Joe asked astonished.

"Incest for a start," Kevin counted on his fingers, "Underage sex, then possible had up for rape,"

"Whoa!" Joe cried, "Too much information,"

"If anyone finds out, we are SO screwed," Kevin reminded Joe, wide eyed.

"Okay, so I'm taking it things happened," Joe smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of things," Kevin sighed, "And that's the risk we're taking,"

"So it's worth it?" Joe asked, taking a swig from his coke can, "I mean whatever you're into dude, but I think it's icky,"

"I guess we were just never meant to be brothers, me and Nick," Kevin heaved a sigh.

"Just lovers?" Joe asked, his brow crinkling, "Argh," he squirmed, "Sorry but it's just weird,"

Kevin laughed, "Course it is, it's damn illegal for one thing, but we love each other and we're doing nobody any harm… except Miley that is,"

"Yeah talk about a good decoy," Joe laughed.

"That's what I said," Kevin giggled along with him.

"Well, you made a choice, you and Nick are officially screwed up kids," Joe laid a heavy hand on Kevin's shoulder, "But I wouldn't want either of you any other way," he winked.

"Cheers man," Kevin smiled and hugged Joe, patting him on the back with masculinity.

Nick re-entered with multiple cans of diet coke.

"Are we off for the rest of the day?" Nick asked, laying his cans out on the table.

"What's left of it, yeah," Joe replied, setting up Xbox.

"Fancy coming for a drive?" Kevin asked, mainly indicating the question at Nick but really generalising it to Joe as well, he didn't mind if he came along too, but he was sure Joe got to hint.

"Nah man I gotta get to the next level on this," Joe said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Right, you coming Nick?" he smirked because he knew the answer already.

"Erm…" Nick was playing with him, "Err… yeah sure why not," he winked at Kevin and bought his millions of cans with him.

"Oh guys!" Joe called after him, the couple turned around to their brother; "Watch out for the gear stick," he chuckled.

"You're a funny guy, Joe!" Kevin called from the front of the bus.

"Tell me about it!" Joe giggled, "I crack myself up,"

The duo got into Kevin's car that was parked in the lot of the venue. By this time all the fan girls had left and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. They got in and cruised along the highway with the windows down, letting the breeze rush through their hair and through their fingers.

"That's it," Kevin cried, turning around and pulling into a different lane, "I can't do this anymore,"

"What?" Nick asked, his heart pumping.

"I can't do this," Kevin repeated, pausing as he turned off to the nearest mall, "I need caffeine; I have to go to Starbucks,"

Nick laughed, "Kev, seriously, don't do that to me," and Kevin stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Don't worry, Nicky," he ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

"You scared me for a second," Nick smiled at his stupidity.

"Don't be scared," Kevin consoled him, "We're brothers, I'm not going anywhere, I've got your back," he smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah but I thought you might've changed your mind," Nick asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"We've got to think about this realistically, Nick, even if we don't last forever, we're always going to be around each other, be with each other like we do now, we're brothers, no one can walk away from that, especially what we have,"

"That makes me feel better," Nick smiled, pouting his lip.

"Good," Kevin patted Nick's knee, "It should, because this -," he held up his fourth finger, "This means jack anymore, I've given myself to you Nick and I don't regret that and I know I wont for as long as I live, this -," he waggled it in front of his brother's face, "This is like a commitment ring, I promise to commit myself to you and only you,"

Nick smiled, "But what about girls?" he questioned.

"What about them?" Kevin shrugged, "I'm in love with my brother, what girl is going to want me now," the pair of them laughed at the conversation they were having as they pulled into Starbucks car park.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, getting out the passenger side.

"Stupid question, Baby J, you know what I want," Kevin replied, leaning over the passenger seat to talk to him.

"What?" Nick asked, teasingly.

"You?" Kevin stuck out his tongue playfully and pulled Nick in for a kiss.


	7. Interlude

_A/N: __This is an interlude between Part One and Part Two. Nick is 15 and Kevin is 20._

**Interlude**

Nick slammed the door behind him as he walked through the door into the Jonas house hold. The boys had some time off and had gone back to their home in LA to chill out before setting off for another tour.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"I ended it with Miley," Nick breathed and Kevin's head shot up, "I was sick of using her, it just got too complicated, I prefer being 'single'," he made commas with his fingers, "and secretly fucking my brother,"

"Shh!" Kevin's head whipped around to make sure no one was in the room, "Keep your voice down," he laughed as Nick came and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that we're a secret," Nick leaned on his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Is it wearing thin now?" Kevin asked, looking down at him.

"No, not wearing thin, I mean you'd think that after months of keeping it secret we would've got into the habit of it now," Nick smiled, "I guess not,"

"You still want this right?" Kevin questioned, kissing the top of Nick's head.

"Course," Nick snuggled into him, "I wouldn't build all this up with you just to watch it fall," Kevin pulled Nick into a closer hug and smelt his sweet scent.

"Anytime you want to re-consider, just say, we're brothers, we can work it out," Kevin reminded him.

"Not anytime soon, babe," Nick whispered, kissing trails up Kevin's forearm and then bending his head around for a quick peck on the lips.

"I have an idea," Kevin smiled wickedly, "Why don't we get a place of our own? I mean, I'll tell Mom and Dad that I'd like to move out to give them more space and less stress and you can say you'd like to tag along,"

"I think that's a great idea," Nick smiled, "But is it too obvious?"

"We're brothers!" Kevin exclaimed, "We're allowed to be in close proximity, Mom and Dad will understand I'm sure,"

"Okay, but you got this Kevin, I am blaming you if this goes tits up," Nick pointed his finger at Kevin, jabbing him in the chest playfully.

"Alright, put that on me," Kevin smiled, playing along, "You sure you want this?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Nick smiled, leaning in for another sneaky kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: __A little later on, Nick is 16, Kevin is 21._

**Chapter Seven**

It was dark outside, the moonlight was reflecting in ripples along LA beach. Kevin often lay in bed with the doors to his balcony open, watching the moonlight until he fell asleep, tonight was no different.

Nick shut off the light in the en-suite bathroom and climbed into bed next to Kevin, he snuggled into his brother's muscular frame, kissing his neck and shoulder blame, comfortingly.

"How're you feeling?" Nick asked, whispering into Kevin's ear.

"I was having one of those days today where everything seemed right in the world," he started, "where I was content with everyone and everything around me,"

"A strange delighted aurora," Nick chuckled quietly.

"Yes, surprising as I just dumped Danielle, finally, it's over," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well she was a pretty good decoy, I must admit, those pictures seemed pretty authentic," Nick smiled against Kevin's skin.

"Ok, 'finally' makes it sound horrible, but to be fair, I was sick of keeping our fake relationship on the 'DL' to make it look somewhat authentic, now I can be open and free about who I am as a person and have to have her tied to me," Kevin yawned.

"The 'DL'?" Nick laughed out loud.

"Yeah tell me about it, who says DL anyway, what is this, like sixth grade?" Kevin laughed with him.

"How did you even meet her again?" Nick asked.

"When we went back home I remembered her, remember her giving me the eye all the way through eighth grade Math, she was at Aunt Sylvia's party, I think they're distantly related," Kevin explained, leaning back into Nick's body as he did so, "She looked very 'girl next door' and she'd been giving me the eye all night, I really wanted her to just go away but then I saw you with Miley and realise, hey she could be a good cover up,"

"Tell me more," Nick snuggled into the pillows, ready for a bedtime story.

_{Flashback}_

_Kevin was standing by the drinks table, holding a glass of champagne in his hand. He was alone, but his eyes were full of Nick who he had been staring at all night. Nick was with Miley, playing up to this façade he had created with her. Kevin laughed to himself, if only Miley knew what was really going on. Nick should have really ended it with Miley a long time ago. But she was just too eager to be with him, it was easier just to keep smiling._

_Kevin's eyes flickered over to Danielle's. She was staring at him again. 'Oh my gosh, please go away,' Kevin thought. She was beautiful, of course she was, she was kind and sweet and of course Denise and Kevin Snr loved her, but she did nothing for him, Nick was his one and only._

_Soon she was approaching him. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' Kevin cried inside._

"_Hey," She smiled, her face glowing, "I'm Danielle, do you remember me?"_

"_Danielle, 'course," he shook her hand politely._

"_I remembered your face from school," she smiled again, her face lit up, why was she doing nothing for Kevin? "I thought I'd come over and say hi, I don't really know anyone else here,"_

"_Surely you remember my brothers?" Kevin asked, he pointed to where Joe was talking to his Uncle Josh, telling a story in with extravagant hand gestures, "Joe, second eldest, tall, handsome and the one all the ladies want," Kevin was hinting, "He's socially unacceptable in every way possible and finds it hard to actually string a few sentences together without getting distracted. But, he's beautiful in his own special child-like way,"_

"_I see," she gave the same eye to Joe, who obviously gave one back and she giggled, marking her territory for her next victim. 'Wow' Kevin thought, 'this girl really goes for brothers huh?'_

_Kevin pointed towards Nick who was having something whispered to him by Miley. "Nick, second youngest, very cute, very modest and very talented. Of course, has had his fair share of ladies. Quiet, thoughtful and very sensitive towards people he loves. Nick has Type 1 Diabetes which he's been dealing with since he was thirteen. He's sixteen now, but I can't stop looking out for him. I love him very much and I think he's wonderful," Kevin meant every word, but tried not to seem obvious._

"_He's special to you isn't he?" Danielle asked, "The youngest,__"_

"_You have no idea," Kevin smiled, but shook his head, reminding himself of who he was talking to._

"_Wow," Danielle smiled, "You really do keep up this wholesome family image pretty well,"_

"_It's not an image it's our life," Kevin butted in, slightly offended. She was taken aback and seemed to be shocked. Suddenly Kevin had an idea of how he could use her interest to his advantage._

"_I was wondering, Danielle, if you'd like to go with me to dinner sometime," Kevin asked, putting on his best polite face._

"_Sure," she smiled eagerly and the laughter began again in earnest._

"_Great," Kevin smiled back which made his jaw hurt, "Just excuse me for one second," And Kevin walked over to where Nick and Miley were sat._

"_Nick, you're going to love this -," he cried as he pulled away his brother from Miley's grip._

_{End}_

"Oh I see," Nick nodded, telling Kevin he understood, "So that's what happened before you came over to me,"

"There was no physical attraction at all, she was just my Miley," Kevin giggled and kissed Nick delicately.

"My god," Nick lay back, flat against the pillows, "You know that was nearly 2 years ago,"

"Have we been together for nearly two years already?" Kevin asked, rolling over and resting his head on Nick's chest.

"Seems so," Nick replied, "God, how have we kept this secret for so long?" he asked himself.

"Good job we had Miley and Danielle," Kevin closed his eyes and let sleep flutter over him.

"Yeah, 'had' being the operative word," Nick sniggered.

"True," Kevin breathed.

"So now what?" Nick asked, "We have no cover up's, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever our path takes us, Baby J," Kevin rolled onto his front and Nick played with his curls, letting them bounce against his head, "Plus Selena was checking you out at the awards the other night, maybe a new decoy is in order,"

"Maybe," Nick snorted.

"Or Demi?" Kevin suggested.

"More likely for Joe than me," Nick cackled.

"You've got such a dirty laugh," Kevin laughed into the pillow.

"What about you?" Nick lolled his head towards Kevin.

"Me? Mmmm… don't worry about me Nicky J," Kevin stretched as he rolled over, "I'm happy being 'single' and still being a JoBro everyday while secretly being in love with my sixteen year old brother,"

"Who you've been fucking for the past two years," Nick added.

"You made it sound so vulgar!" Kevin protested, his head rising off the pillow.

"Who you've been madly in love with for two years," Nick snuggled down next to him and planted a kiss behind Kevin's ear.

"Much better," Kevin agreed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kevin opened the door to his old family home; he could smell all those childhood smells and memories came flooding back to him. He breathed a sigh and closed the door behind him, leaving it on the latch for Nick.

"Hello?" he cried out, looking through the rooms of his house, "Hello?"

"KEVIN!" Frankie cried, running towards his elder brother and swinging his legs around his waist.

"Hey Frankie, my man," Kevin lifted him up onto his hip, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"In the kitchen, making dinner," Frankie clung onto Kevin's curls as he hugged him.

Kevin walked through and saw Denise and Joe sitting at the table looking rather nervous.

"Mom? Joe?" Kevin looked around the room, "Where's Dad?" He put Frankie on the floor next to him, "What's going on?"

"Your father is out," Denise replied calmly.

"Frankie why did you lie?" Kevin looked down at Frankie who was clinging onto his leg.

"Momma told me to say that so you'd come in here," Frankie replied sheepishly.

Kevin sighed loudly, "Frank why don't you go play with your toys that Grandpa and Grandma got you for your birthday," he suggested and Frankie scurried off upstairs, "Someone better explain, now," Kevin demanded.

"I know," Denise looked down at the floor, "I know about you and Nick,"

The message took a few seconds to sink into Kevin's brain, "WHAT!" he cried out.

"Hello?" Nick's voice could be heard and the door closed behind him. Nick entered the room and put down the mounds of shopping on the counter, "What's going on?" he asked, looking at his family.

"They know," Kevin's voice cracked, he was near to tears.

Nick looked around the room, bewildered; his eyes lay on Joe who was wincing.

"YOU!" He screeched, pointing at his brother, "YOU TOLD HER!"

Nick lunged forward for Joe but Kevin grabbed hold of him before he could get any further. Joe winced, anticipating pain and backed himself up against the fridge, away from Nick. Kevin tried to embrace as many of Nick's writhing limbs as possible, kissing the side of his head and whispering calming thoughts into his ear.

Nick shrugged off Kevin when he realised he wouldn't do any damage to Joe. He paced the room breathing heavily and scrunching his hands in his tight curls.

"Why would you do that?" Kevin asked, flaring his nostrils at his brother angrily.

"You don't think I wouldn't have realised by now," Denise cried, "Joe didn't do anything, I know my boys, I know what's going on,"

Nick and Kevin could say nothing.

"I only confirmed it," Joe replied meekly.

"Well you could have said no," Nick screamed from behind Kevin.

"Why?" Joe piped up, "Why say no? It's true; you're together, so what? You're happy and that's all that matters to us,"

"He's right," Denise agreed, "This situation between you two is a lot of thing, but if you're happy then that's all that matters,"

"I knew she'd understand," Joe's eyes were filling with tears.

"Joe, I want to talk with Kevin and Nick alone," Denise requested and Joe nodded, closing the door behind him as he left.

"Sit," She indicated to her boys and they both sat down opposite her, "I love you, both of you, and all I want is for you two to be happy. I'm more relaxed than your father which is why I sent him out shopping while I confronted you. I know that in the eyes of God this is wrong, but my God this situation could be so much worse,"

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Honestly, I'm not shocked, I've been thinking about it for months, putting off talking about it, but then I had to ask Joe, he's your brother and I know that if anyone knew anything or even suspected anything, he would," Denise explained, "Joe was the one who explained it all to me, he bought me round on the idea so actually you have him to thank,"

Nick and Kevin looked sheepishly at each other.

"I see you as two grown men in love, you just happen to be brothers," Denise wiped away her tears, "If you're together or not, you'll always be my sons," she took their hands in hers and kissed them, "But remember, don't shout too loudly about it or you could get in trouble," Denise chuckled, "Oh, and don't tell your father, at least not yet. He won't be as open and as accepting as I have been,"

"I love you Mom," Nick cried throwing his arms around his mother and kissing her on the cheek repeatedly.

"Go talk to Joe," She smiled and Nick bounced out of the room.

"Thank you so much," Kevin smiled as she turned to him, his face stained with tears.

"You have my blessing Kevin; I just hope you feel safe enough to tell your father one day,"

"I hope so Mom," Kevin nodded, "I love you,"

"Love you K2," Denise replied and nodded her head towards the open door.

Kevin walked through into the longue and saw Joe and Nick embraced in a hug. Joe looked up and Kevin smiled, letting him know that all was okay. Kevin joined the hug and all three brothers stood there for a moment in silence.

"I'm so, so sorry that it had to come out like this," Joe whispered shaking his head.

"We love you, Joe, nothing will change that," Nick whispered back.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Nick awoke and immediately he knew something was wrong. Kevin was not in bed beside him and there was a definite tension in the air. Nick got out of bed and made his way to the living area where Kevin sat, his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, "Something's up,"

"I need to talk to you," Kevin replied, his voice cracking.

Nick didn't even bother to sit down, his heart was already hammering in his chest, "Go on…" he nodded.

"I've been thinking about what Mom said, about not telling Dad, and it really made me think how serious this situation is," Kevin began but he was stopped by Nick's blank face, "Nick I could go to jail for this, for our relationship I could be charged,"

"So what?" Nick shrugged

"Do you want me to go to jail?" Kevin asked, "Cos that would fuck a lot up!"

"What would it fuck up?" Nick butted in.

"We'd loose our contract with Disney and by extension Hollywood Records and there'd be no more 'Jonas Brothers', I'd be in prison, away from you. I'd put the family in shame, we'd be kicked out of church, Dad would disown the both of us, Nick we have to be real about this,"

"Well it hasn't happened in the two years we've been together so why should it happen now?" Nick asked.

"It could have happened at any time, it could happen in the future, what if someone walks in on us?"

"We have our own house, Kevin; no one is there to walk in on us,"

"I mean on tour," Kevin corrected him, "Here? What if Mom or Joe accidently slip up? We can't keep taking chances anymore Nick," Kevin tried to choke back the tears but failed, "I'm trying to do what's best for you and right by Mom and Dad,"

"So that's it then?" Nick asked shrugging his shoulders, "We're finished,"

"Don't be like that Nick," Kevin got up and walked towards his brother, Nick wasn't having any of it.

"Don't touch me!" He backed off, nearly pushing Kevin away.

"I still love you babe," That was enough for Nick to slap Kevin hard around the face.

"I'm not your babe," he spat into Kevin's face. Kevin was stunned but felt he deserved that reaction, "I'm numb, I'm numb to you now,"

"Nick -,"

Nick walked out of the living area but turned to say a last word to Kevin, "You're not my brother, you're just some heartless cunt that broke my heart," and left.

The next week things were tense on the bus. Nick and Kevin avoided each other at all costs and even the tension showed through on stage. Neither brother could look at each other.

Joe, of course, was caught between the two. After spending everyday with both of his brothers, he now had to choose who to spend time with. He tried to split his time evenly between the two of them but in the end he just ended up hanging out with Frankie.

"Why are Kevin and Nick fighting?" Frankie asked one day.

"They're just having a few problems right now," Joe replied, picking up a red crayon, "That's what happens sometimes Frankie, people don't get on and people fight but they make up in the end," He smiled, "That's an awesome picture," he told Frankie, indicating towards the scribble of colours on the piece of paper that Frankie had drawn.

"Thanks," Frankie smiled and took a sip of his orange juice, "Kevin and Nick need to realise how the other is feeling and try and talk it out,"

"Where'd you hear that Frankie?" Joe asked, concerned.

"It was on Oprah," Frankie replied nonchalantly, picking up another crayon.

"Oh," Joe nodded, "So you think they should talk?"

"Yep, even Momma says so," Frankie stuck his tongue out in concentration, "It makes Momma sad doesn't it, when Kev and Nick fight?"

"Yeah it does," Joe replied sadly, "But don't worry Frank, they'll sort it out," he ruffled his little brothers hair affectionately.

By Friday, the pair were still not talking. The family had turned dysfunctional and had been affected by the turn of events. Dinner time which was usually filled with chatter was now silent. No one looked forward to shows anymore and the show had lost all its energy. Kevin spent all his free time in his bunk and Nick never stopped playing his guitar. Kevin Snr couldn't bare to see his sons fight but only Denise knew the real reason why, she never think she'd have the guts to tell her husband of her knowledge. Her biggest fear was that her sons would never make up and that the family would be affected by their row forever. But she hoped that it would only be a matter of time before they kiss and made up, and the she meant that literally.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I cannot stand this freakin' tension anymore!" Joe cried one morning. The two of you are going to talk outside and sort this out.

"Joe it's freakin' raining dude," Nick wailed.

"Well then talk quickly!" Joe pushed the pair of them out of the tour bus and locked the door, shooting them a mean glare as he did so.

Kevin and Nick banged on the door loudly, screaming for Joe to opening but Joe was sticking to his word.

"Maybe we should talk," Kevin suggested.

"I don't want to talk; I want to go inside so I don't get pneumonia!" Nick cried.

"Well to be honest I'm sick of this," Kevin threw his arms up in despair, "I'm sick of us not talking,"

"There is a reason why we're not talking, Kevin, I didn't wake up one day and realise that I wanted to give you the silent treatment,"

"You must know how I feel about you," Kevin's voice was calm and collected, but Nick could see the emotion spilling over his eyes; he wasn't sure if it was the rain or not, "After everything, after all our history, you must know…"

"You know this is really rich coming from someone who told me that they didn't want to be with me anymore," Nick spat

"I NEVER said that!" Kevin cried, pointing a finger at Nick, "You know I never said that Nick so don't you dare put that on me. I was scared, I told you how I felt about this situation, I was so god damn scared Nick,"

"Well your little speech last week seemed more heartless than heartfelt to be honest," Nick's nostrils flared angrily.

"I ended this because I wanted us to be safe, I didn't want to be the person to break your heart because you deserve more than that, especially after what you've been through," Kevin snivelled.

"Gee, what a gesture, how fucking considerate of you, well guess what Kevin you did," Nick broke down, "We've been a couple for years, it wasn't difficult hiding it, ok so what, now Mom knows, big deal?"

"And believe me if it gets out, who's the one going to go to prison Nick, Me! That's who," Kevin's chest was bursting with rage; he didn't know quite how to put it into words.

"After two years!" Nick screamed, "Two years and you decide to end this now!"

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" Kevin bawled at him, "My feelings for you haven't changed at all!"

"I've never stopped loving you Kevin, I knew I loved you the moment you lay down in bed with me after I got back from the hospital, I knew then," Nick wept, indicating towards his broken heart, "I knew, and I know you felt it too, that's something you cannot deny,"

"I did," Kevin agreed, nodding his head, "What about you? You think you didn't play a part in this?"

"Of course I did," Nick ran his hands through his hair, "But I didn't give it all but just cos I was scared, I knew we could have got through it together no matter what happened,

The rain was falling down hard by this point; the two of them had left the bus without coats or jackets. Kevin's blue shirt was sticking to his body and Nick's white v-neck was soaked through.

"I didn't want us to get in trouble,"

"I don't care about that, Kevin, we've denied for years that we've been sleeping together, why decide to stop denying it now?" Nick almost screamed at his brother, why couldn't he see what was right in front of him? "Tell me now," Nick gestured towards him, "I want to know now exactly how you feel for me, no lies,"

Kevin breathed for a second, gathering his thoughts, "I love you, Nicholas Jonas with all my heart, I have never felt so strongly for someone before and the only reason I ended this was to keep you safe, I had your best intentions at heart and I realise now that I was stupid to ever let you go and mess this up. I don't know how to express this is any other way. You are my soul-mate, my lover and my brother and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life," Kevin sobbed, his body shaking, "You go…"

Nick shook his head, pacing around in the car park for a moment, "I love you with my whole soul, you are my brother and we seem to have that special thing going on. But you hurt me, really, really bad and I'm willing to forgive you –,"

"I will fight for you until the day I die, Nick!" Kevin shrieked.

"Fight for me then," Nick threw his arms open wide, "Fight for me, because I am sick of being the fighter Kevin, you want me? Come and get me, you call the shots," Nick walked away, hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

"No!" Kevin cried after him, "No Nick we are NOT done talking yet!"

"Oh we are SO done talking Kevin!" Nick called over his shoulder.

Kevin's fast pace caught up with Nick and he grabbed his brother's wrist, "This isn't over, it's not over,"

He swung Nick around to face him and planted a huge kiss on his brother's lips, holding his jaw, fingertips massaging his neck and hairline as his tongue darted in and out of Nick's mouth.

Nick relaxed into the kiss, moaning against Kevin's lips in a light gentle buzz.

"This is it," Nick cried as he pulled away reluctantly, "No more fights," he pressed his forehead against Kevin's, "No more tears," he kissed away at Kevin's cheeks were his tears had fallen.

"This is it babe, it's you and me forever, this is it," Kevin whispered against Nick's skin, resuming their passionate kiss, letting the rain fall down on them hard and thunder could be heard in the distance.

From inside, Joe let the bus door click, signalling that it was open, but Joe knew they'd be outside for a while, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other all over again.

He looked out of the window that dribbled with rain, seeing his two brother's kiss passionately; he knew that everything was going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Things in the Jonas house hold settled to normality again. Obviously Kevin and Nick re-started their relationship again under the ignorant eye of their father, who was still blissfully unaware to his son's sexual relationship.

Denise was happy her sons had finally made up; in fact she gave Joe a lot of the credit, Joe knew it was really Frankie who gave him the idea, and repeatedly paid him in Monster Trucks for it.

When the Jonas family returned home to Texas, Kevin and Nick returned back to their home they shared together.

Kevin unlocked the door and pushed his and Nick's bags through. The pair of them smiled, home at last, Kevin kissed Nick's forehead.

The pair of them wandered out onto the balcony and watched as the sun was setting on the horizon.

"We've been through a lot haven't we Kev?" Nick asked, looking over towards his brother.

Kevin chuckled, "You're telling me, a hell of a journey,"

"I mean you just turned 21 and already you've been through so much," Nick leant forward on the balcony railings.

"What about you? You're 16; I was worrying about spots when I was 16, not an incest riddled relationship with my brother and trying to hide it from the world along with being in a band and having diabetes," Kevin listed, letting it roll of his tongue.

Nick sighed, "Yeah, I don't know how I do it," he smiled, shaking his head and giggling. It was easy, Nick knew that, it was easy because he had Kevin by his side and when Kevin was there, he felt more alive than ever. He felt like he didn't need insulin, he was high on love and that's all he'd ever need.

"I love you, you know that right?" Kevin beamed.

"Yeah, I love you too babe," Nick moved in towards Kevin.

"And you know that I want to be with you forever," Kevin reassured him.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Me too,"

"You know it's impossible for us to get married Nick, but if it wasn't, I'd want to,"

Nick bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying but he nodded.

"So Nicholas Jonas," Kevin got down on one knee and kissed his brother's hand, "I promise to commit to you, completely, for the rest of my life, no one will do for me, it's got to be you babe,"

Nick laughed and pulled Kevin up into a hug, kissing him all over his face. "Me too, me too!" he cried, wrapping his legs and arms around his brother.

"I know it wasn't a proposal or anything, but I want it to be us forever," Kevin explained.

"It will be baby, it will be," Nick burst into floods of tears, kissing his brother.

"Careful baby careful," Kevin pulled away looking around, making sure there were no paparazzi around.

"Screw it K, I'm sick of hiding," Nick kissed him full on the mouth.

"Me too," Kevin agreed through kisses.

"But I know we can't tell," Nick brushed his thumb over Kevin's cheeks and kissed his nose.

"You're right, we can't," Kevin nodded and led Nick inside, "Let's get dinner,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kevin and Nick looked at each other, wondering who it could be.

Kevin went to the door and opened it; there stood their father Kevin Snr.

"Hey boys," he smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Dad," Kevin frowned, stepping aside to let his Dad in.

"Hi Dad," Nick came out of the kitchen drying a glass on a towel.

"Hey Nick," Kevin Snr sighed, "Boys, come and sit down,"

"What's going on?" Nick asked

"Beats me," Kevin replied, looking at his Dad.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Kevin Snr indicated for the boys to sit on the sofa, Kevin Snr sat on the foot stall, "I have a suspicion about the two of you… that there may be something..." he gulped, "Something going on between the two of you… I've been thinking about it for a while but I didn't want to say anything in case you were offended,"

Nick and Kevin looked at each other for a moment, "How would you feel if we were?" Kevin asked.

"It's dangerous ground if you were but as long as you kept it to yourself I really wouldn't mind, I don't think, love is love," Kevin Snr breathed, "I know it completely breaches all rules of Christianity and the law and it's not a normal thing to do but, if the two of you are happy then that's all that matters to me,"

Nick and Kevin smiled at each other; "Well in that case," Nick smiled towards his Dad and grasped Kevin's hand. Kevin Snr let out a throaty cry and embraced his boys tightly. He than thanked God for having such wonderful sons.


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: This is 10 years later, Kevin is 31 and Nick is 26. This is like a little epilogue._

**Chapter Twelv****e**

The sun glared in through the window pane, casting shadows onto the bed and its white bed sheets. Kevin rolled over and snuggled down next to Nick, pressing a big kiss to the back of Nick's ear. Nick groaned affectionately and rolled over into Kevin's warm embrace.

"Morning," Kevin whispered.

"Morning," Nick yawned, pressing a kiss to Kevin's chest, wrapped his arms leisurely around his lover.

"They're going to come barging in here any minute now," Kevin laughed against Nick's skin.

"Yep tell me about it, no lie in for us," Nick smiled, planting another kiss to a part of Kevin's body.

Suddenly they heard the banging of footsteps outside their bedroom door.

"5…4…," Kevin breathed.

"3…2…," Nick followed.

"1," They said together and the door of their bedroom burst open. Two small children burst through the door and ran towards their bed, clambering on top of the duvet.

"There's my girl," Kevin cried as the small little girl flung herself into his arms.

"Hey, baby boy," Nick scooped the toddler up in his arms and kissed his head.

"Daddy!" They both cried.

"Yes," Kevin and Nick answered in unison, and then giggled at their mistake.

"I love you Nicholas Jonas," Kevin smiled.

"I love you too Kevin Jonas," Nick giggled as the pair kissed over their adopted children, wriggling excitedly on their laps.


End file.
